Ramifications
by FallenAngel218
Summary: A few of the demons Dean vanquished in life have come to visit him in hell...and that's only the beginning for Dean. Lilith has something much worse in mind for him, and for Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Dean was enveloped in nothingness. The giant web he was attached to felt like it was burning his skin. The more he struggled against the bonds that held him, the more it felt like his skin was being ripped off. He could feel the heat rising in his body. All he could see was the thick black web that trapped him, and nothing beyond it. He wondered if everyone's hell was different. He had been promised a lot of suffering by a few demons over the past year, and he was betting that this was only the beginning.

Out of the darkness a figure came toward Dean. It was that of a woman. Her long blonde hair fell over her nude breasts, and her eyes were a piercing green. Dean gawked at the gorgeous, naked woman in front of him.

"Since when do they send you hot naked chicks in hell?" he said aloud to nobody in particular. When she was close enough so that her breasts were almost touching Dean's face, she whispered seductively into his ear.

"Remember me? We had a little fling about a year ago..."

Dean immediately recognized the voice. It was that of Lust, one of the seven deadly sins.

"I thought I vanquished your ass with all of your friends," Dean spat back. "And to clear the air, I'll try anything once, but I'll never be desperate enough to screw a demon."

Lust climbed up onto Dean, pressing her body onto his. He wished his hands were free so he could touch her perfect form, move his hands all over her, but the more he struggled to free them, the more his bonds ripped into his skin. He could feel blood trickling down his arms as she tempted him with her voluptuously perfect breasts. He wanted them. He could feel himself getting turned on by her. And then, as suddenly as she appeared, her beauty melted away, revealing a writhing, scaly-looking creature.

Dean screamed for his life. He wanted her off of him. Lust gave a shrill laugh, almost piercing his eardrums, and instantly disappeared. Catching a breath, he was almost glad she was gone. And he knew she wouldn't be the first demon to pay him a visit. He had killed a lot of them in his day, and now it looked as if he were going to pay the price, as each of them tortured him slowly.

As he tried to get the image of Lust's true form out of his mind, Another demon appeared and came toward him. He sucked in a short breath when Meg came out of the darkness. Dean stared her up and down. He thought she kind of looked like Mystique from those X-Men movies. Meg wasted no time in exacting her revenge on Dean. She pointed her finger at him, and fire shot out from her fingertip. The fire shaped itself into a sword, and Meg jumped onto Dean and started to stab him with it.

She stabbed him many times, but unlike a real knife, the fire sword simply left third-degree burns in the places it touched. Dean screamed in terror and pain every time he was stabbed. The stabbing seemed to go on forever. When it finally stopped, and Meg had disappeared, Dean had burns on his chest and stomach, and his arms and thighs as well. She had spared the lower halves of his legs for some reason.

In desperation Dean continued to struggle against the bonds that held him to that web. They cut further into his wrists, and there was blood all over his arms and legs. He knew what was coming next, and he didn't want to stick around for it. There had to be a way to get loose. He didn't want to be there when Lilith came to torture him. He could handle Lust's true form, and Meg's fire sword, but he was terrified of what Lilith might do to him.

Dean closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling. He wasn't sure who he was trying to impress by not crying. He didn't want to let those sons of bitches know they were getting to him. He thought of Sam, who was probably crying over his dead body right now. He wasn't sure what Sam would do next, but he hoped he'd try to find a way to save him. Dean's family had gone through great lengths to keep each other out of hell: his father for him, and Dean for Sam. He knew Sam wouldn't make a deal for him. They had talked about that just the other day. No more deals.

"Dean." At the sound of his father's voice, Dean's eyes shot open. His father was standing before him, looking very broken. Next to him, holding his hand, was Mary Winchester. Dean's mother.

"Dad...Mom..." the tears came back and flowed down his cheeks at the sight of his parents. "I...I'm sorry..."

"Look at you, Dean. Look what you've done to yourself," Mary scolded him.

"I thought I was doing the right thing. For Sam." Mary walked right through the web and stood next to her oldest son.

"Your father sacrificed his entire life to protect you and Sam. He gave up his own soul to save yours, Dean. And you turn around and give it away."

"I'm sorry!" Dean shouted in anguish. "Sam was dead! I wanted him back! Maybe making the deal wasn't such a hot idea, but I had no choice!"

"What's dead should stay dead," said John. "I'm sorry son, but I don't think Sam can get you out of this one."

Dean started sobbing wildly. Mary ran her hand through her son's hair, soaked with sweat and blood. Dean's sobs subsided a bit as he felt his mother's touch. It was something he hadn't felt since he was four years old. And just as suddenly as his parents had appeared, they vanished. He could no longer feel his mother's hand running through his hair. He opened his eyes, and there, standing before him, was Lilith.

"Pity...your parents don't seem to care too much about you, Dean," she said. She was still in human form. Dean struggled against his bonds with all his might, and shouted in pain when he heard his left wrist finally break. "You're not going to be able to get out of this. You're mine. For eternity. And your hell begins now!"

A blinding light emanated from her body, and Dean's surroundings were no longer visible to him. Then he fell unconscious. He had surrendered his soul to Lilith a year ago, and now she was ready to use him to her full advantage. Dean's hell was just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

_So here is chapter 2…finally. It's taken me a long time, but I have finally figured out a way for Lilith to torture Dean in hell. As always, reviews are welcome, and I hope you like it!_

_lovehurts218_

When he came to, Dean found that he was still bound to the sticky webbing, but he didn't seem to be in the same place he had been before. Still seemingly surrounded by nothingness, he noticed that there was thick, grey smoke billowing around him. The smoke in front of him was suddenly disturbed, and Lilith came forth from the smoke, walking through the webbing, as Dean's mother had done. She reached out to touch his face, and he moved his head away from her.

"Don't touch me," he said with pure hatred in his voice.

She reached out with two hands and pressed them on his cheeks. Her hands burned his skin, as if she were made of fire. "It's not like you could ever stop me." The burning got worse. He felt as if his skin was on fire, and he let out a scream of pain. Lilith laughed and removed her hands. "Thought I'd warm up before the real fun begins."  
"Bring it on, bitch," Dean spat out confidently. The ominous smile she gave him sent a chill up his spine.

With a wave of her hand, some of the smoke started to shift around. "I thought we'd check up on Sammy, see how he's been doing since your demise." A picture started to develop out of the blackness that formed, and there was Sam, driving the Impala.  
"Sam," Dean smiled for a moment. His brother was all right.  
"Sammy may have survived the day of your slaughter, but I'm not done trying. He _will _die." Another figure came out of the smoke. It was a man who looked to be a little older than Dean, dressed all in black. His slate grey eyes pierced Dean as the two stared each other down.

"This is Asmodeus," Lilith finally said, breaking the silence "my husband."

"I never took you for the marryin' kind," Dean said sarcastically. All of a sudden he could feel his insides burning profusely. A hiss escaped his lips as he tried to hold in a scream.

"Anything else to say, hunter?" Asmodeus said, his low voice booming ominously.

All of his instincts told him not to say anything, but he couldn't take the burning any longer. Dean shakily managed to shake his head, and the burning stopped. Lilith stepped forward, determined to run the show.  
"Your brother must be lonely without you, Dean. Asmodeus is going to take care of that. And you get to watch. Isn't that fun?"

At the mention of Sam, Dean felt his blood boiling. He struggled with all of the strength he had left to free himself from the webbing. He wanted more than anything to kill Lilith. At that moment, he realized that he was feeling what John must felt when Dean's mother was killed by the Yellow-Eyed Demon. Nothing was on Dean's mind but killing Lilith and Asmodeus, and protecting his brother, even if it meant crawling out of hell to do it.

Lilith put her hands on her husband's face, and he leaned in and kissed her roughly. Dean watched this and grew more spiteful.  
"Go keep Sammy company," she said. "Dean and I will stay here and watch the show, won't we Dean?" she smiled evilly at him.  
"Bite me, bitch," he spat back at her. Dean felt the burning inside coming back as Asmodeus faded away.

The radio blared AC/DC as Sam sped down a country road. He was to meet Bobby back in Lawrence. The plan was to bury Dean near their mother. Sam couldn't take watching his brother's body burn to ash. He and Dean had salted and burned their father's body, and it was hard enough for Sam to stand there and witness it. He couldn't, he wouldn't let it happen to Dean. His brother was going to get a proper funeral.

As he rounded a bend, his headlights caught the figure of a person standing in the street. Sam slammed on the brakes, nearly sending the Impala into a tailspin. The man, dressed in jeans and a black plaid shirt, rushed toward the driver's side.

"I'm sorry! Are you all right?" he said hurriedly.

"I'm fine," Sam said, turning the car off. "What the hell were you doing in the middle of the road in the dark?" The man didn't answer right away. As he leaned into the window closer, Sam got a look at his piercing slate grey eyes. An involuntary shudder escaped him as the man smiled.  
"I've been walking for miles. My car broke down and I was hoping to thumb a ride," he said nonchalantly.  
"Where are you going?" Sam asked, turning the ignition on again.  
"Lawrence. I've got family there. Ever heard of it?"  
Sam smiled. "I was born there."  
"Really? Well isn't that something!"  
A small smile escaped Sam, as he was trying to keep his features inert.  
"I was heading back home for a family reunion," he lied.  
"Could I trouble you for a ride? I'll chip in for gas and everything. Please? My wife is going to give me hell if I don't get there on time."  
Ethically, Sam knew it would be wrong to not give the guy a ride, but every instinct in his brain told him not to pick up hitchhikers in the Impala, as he thought of the full demon arsenal hidden in the special compartment of the trunk. He knew he'd regret it someday, but he finally sighed and looked up at the man.  
"Get in."  
"Thanks! I'm Adam, by the way," he said, holding out a hand for Sam to shake.  
"Sam." They shook hands, and Adam went around to the passenger side and got in.

"Adam, huh?" Dean snickered upon hearing the name Asmodeus had chosen hide his identity. "I hope my brother shoots him in the heart." Dean braced himself, thinking Lilith was going to bring the burning sensation back again. Instead, the webbing around him suddenly ignited, and he was surrounded in flames.

"Next time you run your mouth, hunter, I will bring the flames closer to your body, until you are slowly burning and screaming in pain." Dean looked around him at the burning webbing. He was terrified of the flames touching his skin. Slowly he nodded. He brought his gaze back to the image of his brother. He wished he could scream out to him, let him know what was really in the passenger seat next to him. He also wanted to smack his brother for even thinking that picking up a hitchhiker was _ever _okay in _his _car. All he could do was hang there among the flames that surrounded him, and watch his brother drive to Lawrence with Lilith's husband in the passenger seat, waiting for the right time to make Sam's life a living hell.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is chapter 3…I am going to be introducing a few different Demons as the story goes on. Thanks to and for the information on the Demons. Hope you enjoy, and reviews are more than welcome!_

A few hours after Sam got back on the road with Adam, he began to feel uncomfortable with his new passenger. Adam rarely spoke to Sam. Most of the time, he just stared out the window blankly. And when he did look at Sam, it was as if his eyes were looking right through him. He had to find this guy another ride.

Sam stopped at a motel and diner just shy of the Illinois state line. He got out of the car and peered back inside at Adam, who was sitting quite still, staring out his window.

"I'm going to grab something to eat. You hungry?"

"Sure," Adam said, suddenly sounding cheerful again. He followed Sam into the diner, sticking close. When the waitress took their dinner orders, Adam ordered the same meal as Sam. He even took his coffee the same way. Sam kept an eye on him throughout the entire meal as he scanned the newspaper. It used to be Dean that scanned the newspaper during meals, looking for jobs for them to work on. He glanced up at Adam, wishing to God that Dean were there instead of the creepy hitchhiker he picked up hours earlier.

As the waitress made her way to them with a check, Sam got to his feet and threw down a twenty. "I'm going to the men's room." Adam nodded and Sam made his way toward the restroom. Once inside, he went quickly to the small window and hoisted himself up. He was determined to take off and leave Adam at the diner. He could find another ride to Lawrence. Sam just couldn't have him in the Impala any longer.

Sam squeezed out of the bathroom window and sprinted around the building toward his car. As he rounded the corner, Adam stood in front of him with a blank look on his face, startling Sam.

"You weren't going to ditch me now, were you Sam?" he said, his voice filled with disdain.

"N-No. I--uh—I was um, getting some fresh air." Sam cringed, knowing how much his lie really sucked. Adam reached into his coat and pulled out a .30 pistol. "Let's go around back and talk about this, Sammy." Sam raised his hands, turned and walked in defeat around the back of the building.

"If you shoot me, everyone in that diner is going to hear it," Sam informed him.

"Shooting you is the least of my problems, hunter." As soon as the words slipped from his lips, Adam's eyes flashed black. Before Sam had time to react, Adam held up his hand, and Sam went careening into the concrete wall behind him, and was rendered immobile at Adam's hand.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Asmodeus, and I've been sent to kill you, Sam Winchester."

--

"No!" Dean shrieked as he watched his brother being pinned down by Asmodeus. He struggled amid the flames that surrounded him, desperately wanting to break free and help his brother. He could feel his restraints digging into his skin each time he pulled at them, but his desire to save Sam's life surpassed any physical pain he was enduring at the hands of Lilith. He couldn't let anything happen to Sam. It had always been Dean's responsibility to take care of his younger brother, and he wasn't about to let Lilith and her husband kill him. There had to be a way to save him. There just had to be.

As he attempted to free his hands, he glanced up at his brother, still pinned to the concrete wall. Asmodeus was getting ready for the kill. Tears streamed down Dean's face as he moved his head to look at Lilith.

"Please…please don't kill my brother…" he pleaded with her. "You've got my soul…just, leave him alone." He hung his head in defeat, and Lilith almost doubled over in maniacal laugher.

"You just don't get it, do you Dean? You're in hell now. There is no mercy here. You can beg, plead and cry all you want, but this is going to happen, whether you like it or not. Your brother is going to die."

Dean looked back up at his brother. He was screaming for help as Asmodeus sucked the life out of him. All Dean could do was hope to God that someone came along to help Sam, or he figured out how to save himself.

--

Sam was getting weaker by the second. If he was going to live, he had to save himself. He remembered the day his brother died. After the hounds killed Dean, Lilith tried to kill Sam, but something extraordinary happened. He remembered the bright light that emanated around him. Maybe if he concentrated enough, he could fend off Asmodeus like he did Lilith.

Closing his eyes, Sam cleared his mind, and concentrated solely on the thing he desired most at the moment: to kill Asmodeus. All of a sudden, a bright light started to emanate from his body, and Asmodeus' hold on him started to weaken. Regaining some strength, Sam concentrated harder, and the light around him got brighter. After some time, Asmodeus' hold weakened enough for Sam to be released, and he fell to the ground.

"Next time I'll succeed, hunter. You haven't seen the end of this." Weakened, Asmodeus retreated.

Sam weakly got to his feet and stumbled to his car. He had to get a hold of Bobby. He was going to need some help if Asmodeus came back. If, and when, he came back, Sam was sure he'd get himself killed.

Sitting in the Impala, he dialed his friend's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Yeah," came a scratchy voice.

"Bobby, I've got a problem. Lilith's husband just tried to kill me."

"Husband? Are you on somethin' son?"

Sam explained what had happened to him.

"That was a bad idea, picking up a hitchhiker in the Impala."

"Obviously. I need you to back me up on this. I want to be prepared next time he attacks me."

"You got it. Where are you now?"

"Just outside of Illinois."

"I'm not too far ahead of you. I'm going to rent a motel in Springfield. I'll call you in a half-hour with the directions. Meet me there and we'll make a plan."

Sam fidgeted as pain shot through his shoulder.

"What about Dean?"

"I think we're going to have to salt and burn, Sam. Just like your Dad."

Sam fell silent for a moment. He didn't want to burn his brother. He wanted Dean's final resting place to be next to their mother.

"If we're going to bring him back, we can't burn his body."

"Just get here, Sam. We'll talk about it when you get here."

--

A smile graced Dean's face as he watched his brother speed away in the Impala. He had used his new-found power to fend off his attacker, and Dean couldn't be any more proud of him. Lilith, on the other hand, was furious.

"How could you be so stupid!" she yelled at Asmodeus. "You attacked him too soon!"

"I didn't know he had that kind of power!" Asmodeus said to his wife in his own defense. "You could have told me what I was up against before I went up there!"

"What's the matter? My brother too much to handle?" Dean said tauntingly. Asmodeus swished his hand, and Dean's body contorted in pain. The flames moved an inch closer.

"Stay out of this, boy!" he boomed. He turned to his wife. "I can't kill him without reinforcements."

"Patience, my darling." She raised both her hands. "Alastor!" Fire rose from the ground, and a person stepped out of the flames.

"Yes, mother." Alastor bowed in front of Lilith with respect.

"You are to go with Asmodeus and help him kill Sam Winchester. When you do, I will reward you handsomely."

"At your command, mother."

Dean took the opportunity to chime in.

"Be careful now…you've already pissed him off. He's kind of a lunatic when he almost gets killed by a demon. It'd make anyone cranky, know what I mean?"

Alastor took a turn at the soul his mother had trapped. Instead of waving his hand like his mother, he tapped his bronze staff on the ground, and the earth opened up underneath Dean. Flames rose under his body, coming dangerously close to his back, buttocks and legs.

"If we wanted your opinion, we would have asked," he said, stepping closer to Dean. "You need to learn to stay out of business that doesn't concern you. I have many pets that live beneath the flames, and I wouldn't hesitate to call upon any one of them for a snack. Got it, hunter?"

Dean nodded, terrified of what might be hiding in the gaping hole of flames under his body. After witnessing Alastor's power, Dean knew he was going to be a bigger threat to Sam than Asmodeus. He only hoped Bobby and Sam could fend them off without getting themselves killed.

_note: keep in mind that as i have given Lilith a son, we do not know how old Lilith really is, and in mythology Lilith has numerous children. I have obviously deviated from the actual info from monstropedia, but hey, creative license, right? I will be introducing a few more of her children in this story as well. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is chapter 4...I'm very excited about this story, and how it is coming out. Please let me know what you think! Reviews are welcome and appreciated! _

Sam and Bobby met just outside of Springfield in a very cheap motel. Lilith had wasted no time in coming after Sam, and they had to be prepared next time Asmodeus appeared to take out Sam.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked as he attempted to ice his sore shoulder.

"I think you'd better watch your ass. I'm sure Asmodeus isn't going to be the last demon to come after you, and we need to be prepared."

"I agree, but what do we do from here?" He winced as the makeshift ice pack slipped from his shoulder.

"You never could make a decent ice pack." Bobby picked up the washcloth. "Go out to the ice machine and grab some ice."

Sam did as he was asked, and Bobby fashioned him a better ice pack.

"How does that feel?"

"Better." Sam held the ice pack to his shoulder. "Thanks." He sat down and pulled out his laptop. Bobby looked at him as if he were insane.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"Oh," Sam looked at the laptop in his hands. It was the first thing he and Dean used to turn to when looking for information about a job. "Sorry. I guess I'm still getting used to all this. You know, without Dean."

"I understand, son."

"Should we keep going on to Lawrence?" Sam asked, slipping the laptop back into his bag.

"I don't know if that's very safe. Asmodeus knows where you're going, and I'll be damned if I let you go out on the road alone."

"You're not going to _let _me? Try and stop me. Dean's gonna get buried in Lawrence, next to my mother, and I'm not gonna stop until I get his body there." Sam turned and started to leave.

"If you leave right now, don't bother calling me again for help when you're attacked again. You're _not _going to be able to get Asmodeus and whoever else Lilith sends to kill you without some help." Sam turned around to face his older friend. Bobby loved Sam and Dean like the children he never had, and he could tell at that moment how much pain Sam was feeling.

"Listen, Sam. The past few days have been indescribably hard for you, I get that. I want to give Dean a proper burial just as much as you do, but it's not going to be easy getting him to Lawrence with powerful demons on your ass. You get me?"

"Yeah. So what are our options right now?"

"If we go back to Lawrence now, there's no doubt Lilith is gonna find us. We're gonna have to bury him before we leave town." Bobby said.

Sam and Bobby slept in shifts that night, keeping watch for Asmodeus, Lilith or anyone else that might try to attack Sam, who had insisted that they did not need to sleep in shifts, and that he would be fine. Bobby, on the other hand, would take no chances.

Early the next morning, Sam left the motel room before Bobby awakened. He wanted the task of finding a burial place for Dean to be his responsibility, and he knew Bobby would never let him go off alone.

Sam set off into the woods behind the motel. It was a vast area, and it was imperative that Dean's final resting place be a spot where he would be undisturbed. Sam took a narrow path deep into the woods, then diverted from it to find a good place.

After a half-hour of walking, Sam came to a creek. As he peered across it, he saw a large stone jutting out of the earth, about 100 feet or so from the shoreline. He had found the perfect place to bury his brother.

Bobby was awake and dressed when Sam returned to the room, and he wasn't too happy with Sam's taking off alone.

"Are you insane, son? Taking off into the woods alone would give Lilith the perfect chance to attack you!"

"Yeah Bobby, I must be pretty insane. But I found a place to bury Dean, so let's get him out there as soon as we can and get the hell out of here, okay?"

"All right, but keep your eyes open."

Bobby pulled his pickup to the edge of the woods, and together he and Sam lifted Dean's body from the bed of the truck and carried him into the woods. Now that Sam knew exactly where he was going, it didn't take them long at all to get to the creek. They crossed over using an old log that had fallen across the creek and set Dean down next to the jutted-out rock Sam had identified.

It took Sam and Bobby a couple of hours to dig a grave deep enough for Dean. He obviously wasn't going to be in a nice casket, but Bobby had done a good job fashioning a makeshift one for him. When the grave was finished, Sam and Bobby prepared to lower Dean into it. As they readied to pick it up, Sam hesitated.

"Can I have a second Bobby?" The older man nodded and walked off in the other direction to rest for a little while. Sam opened the top of the casket and looked at his brother. Never in a million years would Sam have thought he'd be out in the woods in Georgia, burying his brother's body, because demons would kill him if he tried to take his brother home, where he belonged.

"Dean, I'm so sorry," he started, staring at his brother. "I tried everything I could, but she was just too powerful." Tears started to stream down his face. "God, I wish you were here. I can't imagine what you're going through down there, Dean, but I hope you can have faith. Like Mom." He wiped some of the tears from his face with his sleeve. "I'm gonna find Lilith, and I'm gonna kill the bitch, and anyone she sends after me. That's a promise."

Tears streaming down his face, Sam got up off his knees and turned to Bobby, who had lit up a cigarette about 25 feet away.

"I'm ready."

Together, Sam and Bobby lowered Dean down into the grave, and started shoveling dirt back into the grave. Dean could finally rest, but not in peace. As he and Bobby buried Dean, Sam made a silent vow to find Lilith, Asmodeus and whoever else they sent after him, and make sure they never got a chance to hurt anyone again.


	5. Chapter 5

_So it's been a long time, but here is chapter 5! I have wanted to get back to Dean for a while now, and I think we're nearing the middle of this piece.  
Happy reading, and enjoy this week's episode!  
Fallen Angel_

Dean felt tears running down his cheeks. He was never more proud of his brother than he was at that moment, watching his own funeral. For the first time since he had woken in hell, he actually felt happy. He was glad Sam was able to move on, and he felt hopeful that if Sam did succeed in killing Lilith and her family, Dean would be let out of his deal, and he could be with his family again.

Lilith's maniacal laughter broke into Dean's happy thoughts.

"If your brother thinks it's going to be that easy to kill me, he's got another thing coming." She walked up to Dean and stood next to him, at the edge of the gaping hole of fire that Alastor had opened up underneath Dean. She spoke a few lines of Latin, and the flames started to rise. Dean's body quivered with fright as the flames came nearer to his body. As he maneuvered his body to avoid the flames, several forms appeared before him from the flames, and appeared in human form.

"My children, come forward!" At her request five men walked forward, of all different age groups. The youngest looked to be a little older than Dean. Lilith turned her attention to the screen where Sam's every move was being projected. "This is your target. Your father and brother are already up there. Sam Winchester must die. Kill anyone else who is trying to help him."

"No!" Dean shouted instinctively. Everyone turned and looked at him as if he were insane. The youngest brother started toward Dean.

"Oze! Stand down!" Lilith ordered.

"Mother, I want him. Please, let me…"

"No…you are to stay in your human form, do you understand?"

"Yes, Mother." Oze started to back off, and Dean saw his chance.

"Come on, you want a piece of me? I'll fight you! Just you and me, cheeky."

At that Oze lunged at Dean in anger, putting a hand around his throat. Lilith waved her hand, and Oze flew backward onto the ground.

"If you wish to fight, at least give the human a chance to defend himself."

At once the webbing that had held Dean so firmly vanished, and he found himself standing on the floor, just short of the gaping hole in the earth. Before he could react Oze threw a punch that sent Dean stumbling backward. Quickly Dean regained his footing and went at Oze full force, almost forgetting he was fighting a demon. Oze grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. He started to chuckle.

"What's the matter, human? Can't cut it against a demon? You've forgotten where you are."

Dean looked into his opponent's eyes. He could see the anger Oze had for him. If he was going to win, he needed to feed off of that anger. Rather than put his hands on top of his aggressor's, as is instinctual when one is being choked to death, Dean put his hands out, palms flat against Oze' chest. Instantly Oze flew backward, and Dean fell to the earth, coughing.

Lilith came forward as Dean sat on the ground, regaining his breath. Oze was still on the ground about ten feet away, shocked at what had happened.

"It looks like the human has figured out how to beat you, my son."

Dean got to his feet and faced Lilith.

"If your son wasn't so overconfident, he might have won. And you've forgotten…I'm in hell now. I'm not human anymore."

Oze was on his feet at this point, and was headed toward Dean.

"You will pay for that, human!" Oze raised a hand, and Dean went flying backward into the darkness. He got to his feet and started walking back to where he thought Lilith, Oze and the others were located. Instantly it hit him that he was surrounded by blackness and thick smoke.

"Dean."

At the sound of his name echoing, Dean whirled around to find the source of the disembodied voice. "Who's there!"

"Dean." At his right, the smoke cleared, and John Winchester appeared before his son.

"Dad,"

"What are you doing, Dean?"

Dean was bewildered by his father's question.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm in hell, Dad. Sam's out there alone, and that bitch has demons out looking for him. They're going to kill him, and Bobby too, if they feel like it. We're going down, Dad, and there's nothing you and I can do to stop it!"

John put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Exactly, Dean. We can't do anything about it. Sam's on his own."

"No! There's got to be a way!" as suddenly as his father had appeared, he vanished. Dean suddenly felt lightheaded, and collapsed.

When he awoke, he found himself chained to a stone wall. Lilith and her sons moved about in front of him, ignoring the fact that he was there.

As Dean stirred, Oze noticed and walked over to him. "I'm capable of a lot more than hallucinations, Dean. Mess with me again and I'll show you things you've only imagined in your greatest nightmares." With that he chuckled and walked away, leaving Dean to his thoughts.

Dean looked toward the place where Lilith had been holding him previously. The projection of his brother was still visible to him from his new angle. Sam appeared to be stocking the Impala's trunk with weapons. Dean knew his brother wasn't preparing for a simple hunt. Sam was preparing for a war, and from what Dean had seen, his brother was going to need a lot more than guns to defeat Lilith and her army.

_pronunciation helps: Oze (oh-zzz)_

_more demons to come!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 is finally here. I have been battling a massive case of writers block, and since I have no computer at home anymore (yay technology), I have been writing out my chapters by hand, which takes a ridiculous amount of time. Please bear with me as I finish up the stories I have started to make way for new ones._

_~Fallen Angel~_

Sam sat silently on his bed in the crappy motel room he'd rented, cleaning his weapons. He was going to need everything in good shape for what was going to happen fairly soon. As he picked up his next weapon—a shiny .45 pistol, his thoughts rested on Dean. The .45 was Dean's weapon of choice, and he always doted on that gun more than any other weapon in their arsenal. Sam decided he'd do nothing less, and set to work immediately on cleaning his brother's favorite gun.

Bobby was due back shortly. He had been gone for a couple of hours, digging up as much as he could about where Asmodeus and his friends might be hiding. Bobby had thought of calling Ellen to help out, but Sam insisted she stay out of it, as he didn't want to see her get hurt or killed. This fight was for Sam to finish, and casualties on his end were going to be minimal, if not practically nil.

A knock at the door broke Sam's train of thought, and he got up to answer it. Bobby tore through the door, holding an old map.

"I think I know where they are," he said, spreading the map out on the table. He pointed to a spot on the map that Sam knew all too well. It was the cemetery where Dean killed the Yellow-Eyed-Demon.

"Why would they be hanging around the Devil's Gate? And how the hell can they be in there? Didn't that devil's trap reactivate itself when we closed that thing?"

"Once we opened that gate, all hell broke loose, and the devil's trap became useless. Have you forgotten that night already?"

Sam hadn't forgotten that night. Dean had almost been killed by that yellow-eyed sonofabitch. If it weren't for their Dad's soul crawling out of hell, the both of them would probably be dead.

"So what do we do? I mean we can't exactly go in there with a .45 and expect to kill them. These guys are high-end demons. We're gonna get ourselves killed!"

Bobby looked at Sam with a certainty in his eyes. Sam knew the older man had an idea.

"Do you remember what you told me about the first time Asmodeus tried to kill you?"

"You mean that bright light, and him running away? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Sam, he was afraid of something. Whatever happened to you that day has kept him away for three and a half months. Don't tell me you haven't figured that out yet. I know you, better than you think."

Sam sat down on the bed again and went back to cleaning Dean's .45. In frustration, Bobby knocked over one of the kitchen chairs, sending it a few feet in Sam's direction.

"Dammit, Sam! You're acting like your hard-head brother! I know you've been hiding something from me, and I want to know what it is!"

"Know what, Bobby? I can handle this on my own, and I don't need your help anymore."

Bobby lost his temper and threw a punch at Sam, sending him backward onto the bed. The impact left a nice red mark on Sam's left cheek.

"The hell you don't need my help! If you go up against Asmodeus by yourself he's going to kill you Sam! Get your head out of your ass and stay with me on this!"

Sam nodded ruefully and loaded a fresh clip into the .45.

"Let's get out there and kill this sonofabitch."

--

Crouched down behind a large gravestone, Sam observed Asmodeus and his small army of demons. There were four or five other demons with him. Sam was definitely going to need more than the .45 tucked into his waistband, and Ruby's knife, tucked into the back of his boot for backup. Across the clearing, Bobby was hunched over behind another grave, holding a semi-automatic weapon filled with silver bullets. Both of them knew that guns were not going to work, but it was better than going in empty-handed. Sam listened up when Asmodeus began to speak.

"My sons, the time has come to seek out Sam Winchester. His time on this earth has come to an end, and your mother wants him hanging by his brother's side in hell. When you find the boy, bring him to me…alive. He is to die by my hand and mine alone. Do you understand?" They all nodded, and disappeared into clouds of thick, black smoke. Once they were gone, Sam knew it was time to make his move. Just as he was getting ready to come out, Asmodeus's voice boomed again.

"You can come out now, Sam. My children are gone."

Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, Sam slowly stood up, .45 in hand. He pointed it at Asmodeus and started to walk toward him.

"It's just you and me now, asshole. I'm about to end this, right here, forever."

Asmodeus chuckled evilly.

"That's cute, Sammy. You think that gun is going to do anything to me?" Asmodeus waved his hand, and the .45 went flying twenty feet to Sam's right. Sam took a step toward him, and Asmodeus sent him flying backward into a gravestone, pinning him there.

"You make me laugh, Sam. You really thought you were going to come here tonight and kill me. In your mind it was just that easy. Guess what?" Asmodeus reached down to Sam's pant leg, reached up to the top of his boot, and took the knife from its hiding place. "I just made it that much harder."

Sam focused on Asmodeus with all of his energy as he hovered over him with that knife. It was going to be harder to focus this new power than he'd thought. Asmodeus was a powerful demon, much too powerful for Sam's parlor trick power. Still, Sam focused on him with his mind, hoping he could do him enough damage to weaken the hold, so he could get a hold of that knife. Finally, after a few minutes, Asmodeus took a few steps backward, and started to grow weak in the knees. As the powerful demon lost his footing and fell to his knees, the knife fell from his grip and hit the ground. Bobby had taken this opportunity to come out from his hiding place and sneak up behind Asmodeus. As the demon fell forward onto all fours, Bobby saw an opening and snatched up the knife. Without hesitation, he drove the knife into Asmodeus's back. Before his vessel could die, Asmodeus escaped through the guy's mouth, and the poor man he'd been possessing fell dead.


	7. Chapter 7

_So here is chapter 7…I've been on a writing binge lately. The urge to finish this story is very strong. It was supposed to be finished before season 4 started, but obviously that did not happen, so I am integrating different things into the next few chapters to try and follow along with what we already know from season 4 (__**SPOILER ALERT: season 4**__)._

As soon as Asmodeus had gone, Sam was released. He retrieved his gun and joined Bobby, who was kneeling over the body of the man Asmodeus had been possessing.

"That cowardly sonovabitch hasn't seen the last of me," Sam said, pulling his knife gently from the dead man's back, and wiping the blood from it.

"Take it easy, Sam. You'll have your day with him. Right now we'd better get the hell outta here before those other demons realize there's something wrong and come back." As Bobby spoke, the wind picked up, and black clouds blocked out the moonlight shining through the trees.

"Bobby, get the hell out of here. I got this." Sam gripped the .45 tightly in his hand.

"There's no way I'm leaving you alone, Sam! They'll kill you!"

"You don't need to die, too! This is my fight! Now go!" Sam looked at his older friend with a quiet plea in his eyes. Bobby recognized the look right away, and nodded reluctantly. He turned on his heel and took off into the woods as fast as his feet could take him.

The clouds of smoke converged on Sam and settled to the ground around him. There were five demons, all taking the form of men. The oldest, a man in his late forties with salt-and-pepper hair, stepped forward to face Sam.

"Where's your friend, Sam?" he asked.

"Long gone. You'll never find him."

The demon held out his hand, and Sam dropped to his knees buckling from the pain. As Sam writhed in pain on the ground in front of him, the demon looked up at his two youngest brothers.

"Kane, you and Dimitri find him, and when you do, make sure he dies slowly."

"With pleasure, Alastor," Kane said, and the two vanished. Alastor directed his attention back to Sam.

"My father may not have been able to kill you, Sammy boy, but then he doesn't have the kind of power I do, now does he?" He reached down and grabbed Sam by the neck, yanking him to his feet. "When I'm done with you, you're gonna beg me to put you out of your misery." He threw Sam like a rag doll into a large gravestone, and he fell to the ground in a heap, unconscious.

--

When he came to, Sam found himself hanging from the rafters of an old barn. The demons had strung him up by his wrists under the loft. He guessed he'd been hanging there for a while, because he'd lost feeling in his arms from lack of blood flow. Instinct told him to struggle to free himself, and he pulled at the ropes, but Alastor's brothers had tied the ropes around his wrists a few times, to ensure that he couldn't slip out of his restraints. As he thrashed around, a dark figure came out of the shadows. Alastor strutted up to Sam with an ominous confidence about him. In his hand was the knife Sam had planned on killing Asmodeus with.

"Glad to see you've come back to us, Sam. I was afraid I'd killed you for a moment there," he said, smiling the whole time.

"Didn't want to give you the satisfaction," Sam spat back, attempting to let Alastor know he wasn't afraid of what was about to happen.

"The only thing that would give me satisfaction is watching you suffer, Sam." Alastor touched the corner of Sam's eye with the tip of the knife, and started to slice in Sam's face. Sam tried his hardest not to scream as Alastor made an incision down his cheek. Blood seeped from the cut, rolling down Sam's face and neck. Alastor only laughed and made another incision in Sam's bare chest. This time Sam let out a scream that radiated throughout the barn.

"Now tell me, Sam. How were you planning to kill my father? With that pea shooter you call a gun? Maybe this wonderful knife I found in your coat?" he laughed threateningly. "You really thought you were going to do some damage tonight?" He cut into Sam's chest again, and his screams set off a burst of laughter from the demon.

"Actually, I was planning on killing your mother, if the bitch ever came out of hiding." Sam smiled weakly as the words stung Alastor just a bit. In anger, Alastor drove the knife into Sam's shoulder, causing the young hunter to scream out in pain.

"Don't you _ever, EVER _speak ill of my mother." He pulled the knife out and punched Sam in the face, just because he could. "I could kill you right now, Winchester, but I'm having too much fun torturing you." Alastor came at him again with the knife, and made a large incision near Sam's stomach. He continued to torture Sam with the knife, slicing into his skin slowly, and taking in every scream that escaped Sam's lips. Sam could feel his body weakening from blood loss, and struggled to stay conscious. He didn't want to give Alastor the satisfaction of killing him while he was unconscious. Alastor noticed his captive's fight for consciousness, and stopped the torture.

"This knife is boring me. There's got to be something more fun than carving you up." He wiped the blade on Sam's face, smearing blood everywhere. "Hang around for a while, Sammy. I'll be back soon." Alastor turned on his heel and instantaneously vanished into a cloud of black smoke, just as Sam lost his fight for consciousness, and fell into his own darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

_I decided to go ahead and post chapter 8 as well. I did a lot of writing this weekend, and I hope it goes along with the story so far. It's been a while since I've read through this story in its entirety. I hope to finish this piece soon, so I can begin more stories. Reviews are always helpful…so let me know what you think! I'm always eager to hear others' opinions!_

_Fallen Angel_

Dean thrashed against the webbing that held him firmly. Lilith had placed him back there shortly after Oze had inflicted a hallucination upon him. The flames under Dean's body had risen a few inches higher as the weeks passed. He tried not to let Lilith and Asmodeus see him in this weakened state, for he knew they would try to take advantage of it.

He had been watching Sam, and at the sight of Alastor inflicting pain on his brother, Dean felt the overwhelming urge to protect Sam. He knew his thrashing was useless, because like before, the more he struggled, the more pain the webbing inflicted on his limbs. Any hope that Dean had for his brother was shattered, as he watched Alastor prod Sam repeatedly with everything from Ruby's demon knife, to a cattle prod, to simply torturing him like demons do, with a simple movement of his hand. Dean remembered the feeling when the Yellow-Eyed Demon attacked him in the cabin two years ago. He felt as if his organs were going to burst as Yellow Eyes tortured him. He knew it was happening to Sam now, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was an empty shell hanging on a rack in hell. There was nothing left of Dean Winchester to continue to fight his situation.

"How ya doin, Dean?" Asmodeus' voice boomed as he emerged from the shadows. Dean weakly raised his head to look into the demon's eyes.

"You have no right to ask me that question."

"And why is that, Dean? Is it because your brother is going to die? Or is it because your friend Bobby is running from the rest of my children, if they haven't killed him already?"

"You sonovabitch," Dean started, and before he could finish, Asmodeus raised the flames higher. The tips of the flames touched Dean's back and buttocks, burning into his skin. He screamed in pain and anguish as Asmodeus looked at him with slate grey eyes.

"You don't get it, do you Dean? Everything and everyone you ever cared about will be gone. When Alastor is done with your brother, he's going to kill Bobby, and Ellen, and pretty little Jo, and anyone else that ever helped a Winchester. It's going to happen, son, whether you want it to or not, and you can't stop it."

Dean felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked up at his brother's pale, bloodied face. As long as he could remember, Dean had one job: to protect his brother at all costs. His little brother was going to die at the hands of a sadistic demon, and he was not there to protect him from it. He had failed at the one thing he was meant to do.

"Tell you what, Dean," Alastor said, stepping forward through the webbing until he was near Dean's face. "Why don't we make a little deal?"

"No! No more deals!"

"Even if it means saving little Sammy's life?" Alastor smiled evilly at Dean, and that told Dean there was going to be a huge catch in this deal, if he took it.

"No, no deal. No more deals."

Alastor stepped back, preparing to retreat.

"Fine, watch your brother die." Asmodeus retreated back into the shadows before Dean could muster a response.

--

Every day, Asmodeus came back and proposed the same deal to Dean, and every day Dean told him to stick it where the sun shines. And each time Dean told him that, he watched Alastor torture his brother again and again. In a way he was proud of Sam, for enduring the torture as long as he was. Sam had always been a strong individual, and his will in this situation was extraordinary. But he was still being tortured by that sonovabitch, and that tore at Dean's heart every day he denied the deal that was placed in front of him.

Asmodeus had been coming to Dean every day for almost four weeks, and up to this point, Dean had been strong, but he had gotten to a point where he could not watch Sam being tortured anymore. His brother hung lifeless, unconscious, beaten and bleeding, and as much as he did not want to deal with Asmodeus, he could not bear to see Sam suffer any longer. When Asmodeus came to him, Dean looked at him with a new-found confidence in himself.

"Are you ready to deal now, Dean?" Asmodeus asked. "It's the same deal as usual. You torture for me, and I will let Sam and Bobby live."

Dean nodded slowly, and a smile spread over the demon's face.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes. You're not going to kiss me now, are you?" he asked in a smart-alecky tone, thinking of the hot crossroads demon, and how she sealed her deals.

"Don't make me reconsider, boy." He brought the flames up to Dean's back again. "I will be back to get you tomorrow." With that, Asmodeus vanished into the shadows once more, and Dean felt his morality slipping from him. He knew what he had just done, and it was going to tear him up inside, but Sam was going to be safe, and that was the most important thing to him right now. He only hoped that Bobby had gotten somewhere safe before Asmodeus' children had gotten to him. As he thought about his brother and Bobby, he drifted off into a much needed sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay…last chapter. I'm getting tired of writing this fic, so I just want to end it. I'm not sure what else can possibly be added, since Dean has been back from hell (in the show) for quite some time now, and the mystery is pretty much gone. This was supposed to be finished before season 4 aired, but obviously it didn't work out that way. Enjoy the last chapter, and thanks for reading!_

The rain came down in sheets outside the Blue Moon Motel. In a room around the back, Sam lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. It had taken nearly two months for his wounds to heal. Alastor had nearly killed him. Just when he thought he could take no more, the demon and his friends disappeared into thin air. Sam was left alone in that barn for days before anyone found him. A hunter randomly cutting through the area had picked up some EMF and eventually found Sam. He never did find out what happened to Bobby. He was afraid to call, not knowing what he'd do if Bobby didn't answer.

Sam spent all of his time trying to find the truth about what happened to him, but no demon he trapped would talk, no matter what he did to them. And then she came back into his life. She was determined to help him learn to use his new power to fight the battle that was inevitably coming. She had breathed new life into Sam along the way, when he thought all was lost. She was truly his saving grace, or as close to it as a demon could get.

A flash of lightning illuminated the room for a split second, and Sam glanced over at Ruby's face. She had fallen asleep hours ago, nestled comfortably by his side in the king-sized bed. Her straight, dark hair had fallen from behind her ear, and he reached out and gently brushed it from her cheek. He closed his eyes as she stirred, and her arm fell across his chest. As he took in the softness of her touch, he finally drifted off into a much needed sleep.

--

The next day Sam found himself tracking a demon that might have a lead on what had happened to him, and why. After a quick breakfast of coffee and pop tarts, Sam got into the Impala and headed out of town toward Indiana, where Ruby had tracked the demon to an abandoned warehouse. As he crossed into Indiana a couple of hours later, he picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he came to Bobby's number. His finger lingered over the 'send' key for a few seconds before he lost his nerve and closed his phone. He had thought of calling Bobby for some time now, but could never get up the nerve. He had forced Bobby to abandon him when the demons attacked, and for all he knew, they could have caught up with Bobby and seriously hurt him. He wasn't sure how welcome he'd be if he called or stopped by the junkyard.

Hours later, Sam was in Indianapolis, sitting in the Impala outside the warehouse Ruby told him about. Gathering his things, he went inside to prepare.

Sam found an empty room and immediately set to work. He drew a devil's trap on the ceiling, and lay in wait with Ruby's knife in one hand, and a vial of Holy water in the other. He didn't have to wait long. The demon came into the room, looking for Sam.

"I thought I smelled a Winchester in here," the demon said in a smart-alecky tone. "Come out, Sammy! It's time to play…"

Sam waited until the demon was in the middle of the room, and stepped out of the darkness. Before the demon could open his mouth, Sam threw Holy water on him, and it burned the demon's skin like acid.

"I need some information," Sam stated, circling around the devil's trap. "You tell me what I need to know, I don't kill you. That sounds easy enough, right?" The demon said nothing. Sam threw more water on him, and watched as the demon writhed in pain. "You think you're going to kill me with a vat of Holy water and a knife?" the demon started to laugh.

"You have no idea what I am capable of." At this point, Sam was sure he wasn't going to get anything out of this demon. He raised his right hand and focused on the demon with his mind. Within minutes the demon was reduced to a pile of ash.

Not wishing to drive at night, Sam found a room in a run-down little hotel. Ruby met him there. They did some research together, until temptation finally overtook them, and they made love. Several times. Sam couldn't get enough of her body. He had to put his hands everywhere. Ruby could do things to him that no other woman had ever done. Not even Jessica. He hadn't felt this much for any woman since his old girlfriend, and it filled a hole in him that had been burning for a long time.

It got late, and Sam and Ruby decided to get some actual work done. They ordered pizza and continued their work. Ruby decided to answer the door when the pizza arrived. The two men she saw when she opened the door didn't look like any pizza delivery guys she'd ever seen before. One was an older man, with a trucker hat and a scruffy beard, and the other looked to be about thirty, with scruffy hair and soft green eyes. He looked like he had been through hell.

"What, it takes two guys to deliver a pizza now?"

Sam got up and walked over to her, and froze in his tracks. His face just about went ashen.

"Dean?"

_finite_


End file.
